indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Bebe Petrelli
' Petrelli, Bebe ' Appears in Strangers in Death; (Tuesday, March 18, 2060 – Saturday, March 22, 2060)Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 2 Personal Information *'DOB:' April 12, 2019 *'Age:' 40 *'Hair:' Graying *'Eyes:' Brown *'Address:' 435 107th Street, Bronx (South Bronx), New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Luca Petrelli (husband/deceased); Dominick Anthony Petrelli (son); Paul Luca Petrelli (son); Anthony DeSalvo (father/deceased); Lisbeth Carmine (mother); Francis DeSalvo (brother); Vincente DeSalvo (brother) *'Occupation:' Cook for Fortuna's restaurant Description *She stood, tired and resentful; bitter eyes.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 223, 224 History *Bebe married Luca on June 10, 2047 and had two sons; Dominick, born January 18, 2048, and Paul, born July 1, 2051.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 206 *She said she hasn't spoken to Frank or Vinny, her brothers, in years.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 224 *Her husband was murder on June 12, 2047 (see Luca's YANNI). *She did some volunteer work for Ava Anders as doing the work made her access to some of the programs/opportunities feel less like charity.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 244 In the past five months, however, Bebe hasn't attended or served at any of the seminars or outreach programs.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 245 *She said that Ava had told her that Thomas A. Anders abused her sexually and had been bringing women to their home. She said Ava also told her that he had been abusing some of the little girls in the program and that Ava couldn't do anything about it (Ava told her this around July, 2059). When Ava started talking about how Thomas could have an accident, the look in her eye made Bebe cut her off. Bebe said Ava wanted him dead.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 245-247 *Eve arranged to have Luca's murder case reopened.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 245, 248 Criminal History *Charged with possession of illegals substance in 2042. Probation. Charged with possession with intent to distribute illegals substance 2043. Probation on first charge rescinded; sentenced to three to five years, suspended.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 207 *Licensed Companion license revoked. Community service with mandatory rehabilitation therapy ordered and completed. Charged with solicitation without a license, assault, and resisting arrest 2045. Assault charges and resisting charges dropped. Served one year Rikers, with completion of anger management program.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 207 Interesting Facts *She and her husband used to own and operate a restaurant in Hunts Point called Bebe's.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 208 *She took part in some of the programs offered by Moms, Too and her children are involved in Everybody Plays. Through these programs, she met Ava Anders. Both Bebe’s sons were awarded Anders scholarships and now attend private school; tuition is paid as long as they meet academic standards and stay out of troubleStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 209 *She says that she has smart boys, good boys and that they earned their scholarships.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 223, 225-227 When she became angry by mention of her sons, she said she was going to call Legal Aid.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 227 *Nina Cohen rents out a room and bath in the upstairs of Bebe's house; she helps watch Bebe's sons when Bebe works nights.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 225 References Petrelli, Bebe Petrelli, Bebe Petrelli, Bebe